Multi-layer printed circuit boards (PCBs) and backplanes typically use plated-through hole (PTH) vias to interconnect signal traces on different layers. Via stubs, where the PTH via extends unconnected past a signal trace, can introduce impedance mismatches at high frequencies. Backdrilling of these via stubs is becoming increasingly common place in the industry, to mitigate distortion of high speed digital signals. Backdrilling of thicker multilayer PCBs appears to introduce reliability or manufacturing yield problems. Therefore, improvements to reliability of backdrilled multilayer PCBs is highly desirable.